Since UV curing allows a resin to be cured at a faster rate than thermal curing, it is widely used in patterning and lamination of a base film. However, since a metal halide lamp or a high-pressure mercury lamp used in existing UV curing also emits light at wavelengths absorbed by the base film, these lamps can cause deterioration in degree of curing and generate large amounts of heat. As a result, the base film can suffer from deformation such as wrinkling and the like.
There is a method of increasing UV intensity to improve the degree of curing, adhesion, and pattern formation. However, this method can also cause deformation of the base film.